Rise Of the Darksiders: An Elseworlds Tale
by Bone Shadow
Summary: An Elseworlds Tales detailing what would have happened If Joe07 had continued on his deteriorating mutations
1. Chapter 1

( This story is dedicated to the great people who participate at the Many Pbp Free form games with me on the spoony Experiment Forum , C , Daft, Riddler, Jigen, Saiser, Extreme, And even Rich , your all the best, thanks for giving me the chance to try my story ideas , however stupid they may have been )

Rise of the Dark siders: An Else worlds tale from Struggle against Mecha Insasno

Chapter 1: In Remembrance

A chill wind swept through the graveyard, a tall moment stood at it's centre, carved from grey hard rock, it stood, in remembrance of all those who had fallen to stop Dr Insasno , a long list of names where carved into the golden plate that adorned it's centre, a long figure stood looking at the moment, he let out a sigh , His name was Joe07, a soldier with no war to fight

It had been 6 months since Daft Raider Sacrificed himself to kill insasno and end the war , and it had been nearly two years since Kyru had disappeared with his son, he had heard nothing from her ever since. He had though it was all over, the conflict and pain he had felt would disappear , instead it had gotten worse.

To most people Joe was a monster, Joe had horns growing from his head , and scaled wings protruded from his back, his face was scarred and a metal plate was built into the left hand side of his head, he stood reading the names, he did this nearly every day for the last three months , and there was of course a reason for this , he had being dreams, well nightmares, this was normal, Joe never slept well, but these, these where awful, they tore into the deepest part of his subconscious , tore up what remained of his shattered Psyche , he was losing it , slowly but he was losing it,

Reading off the names of those who dies fighting brought him comfort, maybe even jealously. He was brought out his stupor by a sigh from behind him "You should stop being so morbid" Joe turned round to see a familiar figure standing behind him.

C Squared looked sternly at her friend, the Queen walked forward "Joe, you need to stop this, for Gods sake no one's seen you for weeks, a month ago you practically begged me to run a test on your Dna, then you disappear , everyone is worried about you, they want you to come back to the Capital, this isn't Healthy " Said C

Joe Ignored her "So what did the results say"

C sighed, "Joe your, getting worse, your cells, the mutation has started again and it's not going to be long before your bodies going to start changing, "

Joe ignored her, he simply turned and began to walk away , she scowled and ran after him " Joe you can't just walk away from this, Raider killed himself stopping Insasno, and I wont let you just walk away and turn into some kind of monster." She grabbed him by the collar, turning him around, she gasped.

Joes coat pulled back revealed a jagged reptilian scale that tore through his shirt, C gasped, Joe growled and pushed her back, she crashed into a nearby Tombstone, Joe attempted to take off but C managed draw a tazer and fired it into Joe's head, he spasmed and fell to the ground , C stood up and summoned tendrils of energy that bound Joe to the ground, Joe roared and a wave of Dark energy erupted from Joe's hands, tearing up the energy tendrils binding him. He fired at her, but she managed to dodge out of the way , the shrapnel from the destroyed grave flew over her head as he sprung up and returned the favour with an energy beam that slammed into his chest sending Joe flying back , he tried to get but C slammed her fist into his head, knocking him out

She managed to get her breath back and reached for her ear, "This is C, we have Joe , he resisted , and It's worse than we thought, his mutations are progressing rapidly I need pickup right now"

As the choppers arrived and Joe lay unconscious, the dark dreams where already starting again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In Lightless Dreams

He was running, running like he always did when he dreamt, he never looked back, but he always new what was chasing him, it would grab him, and it would whisper into his ears, and then he would wake up screaming. Right now he felt himself running from his nightmare, the blackness that followed him when ever he went. He felt himself trip, and the Darkness flowed around him, but this time even after the whispering started, he didn't wake up.

The Queens Lab, The Capital of the Southeast Empire

C watched as Joe tossed and turned in his sleep, she sighed and turned back to the screens , surrounding her, the former crew of the Kantu could not all be present in the lab, only Riddler stood by his sister, twirling his cane deep in thought, Her husband , the king, was at the main palace taking care of business, Anna , was at home with Jack and Lizzie, as was Caitlin with Erica.

" It's bad guys, his cell degeneration is getting worse, the dark energy has already warped most of his genes , hes growing scales , his bone structure is changing as is his muscle structure, this is staggering if we don't do something now we may lose him completely " Said C massaging her brow

" I'm still not comfortable with you keeping him here, can't we move him to a securer facility" Said Jigen

" I agree, we all now what Joe can do, and what if he goes over the edge" Said Anna in agreement

" If my estimates are correct then even our most secure facilities couldn't hold him," Said C

" Well Fuck this is bad" Muttered Jigen

" All I can do is try and halt the progression of the mutation, if I can freeze , then we can try and combat the damage done" Said C, " I'll talk to you all later" She said as the screens cut out

Riddler looked over at his sister, " What can we do now, "

" We have to be quick, if we don't act soon irreversible damage will be done, " She said going back to study the skin samples she had taken from him

In his nightmares Joe Felt the Darkness rap around him, it burned itself into his mind , his skin his organs, he felt it twist inside of him, he began to lose what little he had left, of his sanity

Riddler noticed as Joe began to spasm and writhe on the table , " Sis we have a problem" HE said grabbing a taiser as Joe's bonds began to break

Joe Felt his bones snap, his muscle contract and writhe under his skins, he felt his skin burn and fray, his muscles exposed as hard scales grew over them, he felt his mind slip, he felt... pleasure, great pleasure, the ... the power, oh the pain was unbearable, but he felt the power grow inside of him, he felt it, the darkness, it was in him now, deep inside him, it was apart of him, why had he been running from it. It was setting him free, so very Free

Riddler and C Ran into the room, Joe's bonds where all but gone, and what remained was not going to hold him for much longer. Then they got a good look at him, and they both stumbled back in shock, most Of Joes skin either hung loosely off of his body or had been replaced by black scales, his wings where now twice the size they had once been and his horns had grown considerably, he stood much taller as the table he had been restrained too buckled under his weight, but his face, it resembled nothing human like, it was twisted and malformed, his teeth had been replaced with crocodile like fangs, and all hair had fallen off of his head, leaving only the now pulsating Implant as the only semblance of the man they once knew,

C was stuck to the spot in fear, this creature that was once her friend grinned, displaying the rows of serrated teeth he now had in pride ,

Riddler ground his teeth and fired the taiser at Joe, it buried itself into his shoulder, but did no damage, the monster chuckled, it's laugh chilling them to their bones, Before it flapped it's wings, sending the two of them flying back slamming into the wall, Joe pointed his hand up, firing a huge blast of Dark energy into the ceiling, then flying up through the rubble, he was gone

C managed to crawl through the rubble, grabbing the communicator, she commed ,Jigen " Jigen.. Joe's gone, he lost I...I don't think He's human anymore "

Joe flew through the sky, he stopped , he let his more acute sense survey the world around him, so much prey to hunt, but, he felt an urge, a gut feeling, it was another dark energy user but who, then a shattered memory drifted back to him, Neil, he had never been able to find him, but now he felt the child's dark energy call to him , he flew off in that Direction, there was going to be a family reunion


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Old Wounds healed

The South eastern Empire Palace

The palace was a hive of moment as soldiers scrambled to armour up and ready themselves for the upcoming Battles, Troops in their Dozens boarded the Kantu Gunship, Mechs and armoured helicopters where also loaded onto the gunship. King Jigen loaded up on his weapons, sheathing a chainsword and a plasma shotgun. He sighed; he didn't want it to come to this, but now Joe was a powerful and dangerous monster now, they needed to put him down before he caused any more harm. C was ready, carrying her staff and loading up on potions and a plasma pistol just in case, Riddler stood Impatiently behind her " C you can't be serious, just you and Jigen, why not me come along as well at least "

" Riddler you saw Joe, even I have my doubts we can take him down now, Joe could potentially kill all of us now, if we catch him now we may have a chance of killing him" Said C as she made her way to Kantu

"How are you even tracking him "

" He's like a dark energy battery now, I can track his energy, He's moved into Kentucky now, why I don't know but we need to intercept them "

Jigen went to the Kantu Bridge , he began landing preparations

C went onto the landing ramp " Bro, If we don't come back, take care of the Kids, your in charge if we die, make sure Joe can't do anymore harm " she said as the kantu took off, Riddler watched as his sister sped away in the gunship, he crossed his fingers, " Come back please

Kentucky, Eden Gardens Suburbs

Kyru sat down on the couch beside her Son, Neil had been feeling ill all day, she didn't know what was wrong with him, but he was getting worse " How are feeling now sweetie" she asked dabbing his forehead "Still bad mum, I, Uhh.. " He groaned as his stomach twisted, he felt ...something getting close to him it... it was here.

Before he could say anything more, a titanic earshattering boom was heard outside, the window's where torn apart and a great wind tore at the two, Kyru covered her son, Neil now writhed as he felt it outside, the great power coming for him. The wall infront of them exploded sending masonry and shrapnel flying around the room, Kyru watched as a figure walked towards them, a hulking reptilian monster that laughed as it saw them both, " So this was where you where hiding all this time, in a shithole suburb , ironic "

Kyru recognised that voice, " Joe... oh dear god what happened to you "

" I woke up, I was released from my cocoon, and now I wish to give you what you deserve" Kyru was about to reply When Joe's massive reptilian hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat lifting her up " Just to let you know even if you had stayed this would have happened eventually" HE said as his hand glowed with Dark Energy, the blast tore into Kyru, burning a hole through her, he let the limp charred corspse of his lover fall to the ground as he stepped over it towards his son

Neil could barely move as the powerful Dark energy radiating from Joe, " D..dad " He managed to stutter out

" Yes my son , allow me to free you from this awful cocoon " Said Joe as his hand began to glow black light, Neil started screaming as soon as the light hit him


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Blood

The kantu flew over the outskirts of the suburbs, or what remained of it, ruined buildings and bodies littered the streets , C looked down on the massacre and grimaced, " He's in one of these houses, I don't know where though " Her question was quickly answered when a beam of Dark energy erupted from one of the houses and rocked the Kantu, " Battle stations " yelled Jigen as he turned the Kantu into it's mech form, smaller mechs descended from the Gunship, more dark energy blasts tore apart the smaller mechs and a hulking winged figure slammed into on of the mechs ripping it apart before moving onto the next one, Jigen gritted his teeth and fired a barrage of missiles at Joe, but he flew out of the way, the missiles detonating on the ground, Joe flew through more of the flying mechs as he slammed into the Kantu, rocking it back and tearing open it's hull , He was about to deal another blow when a missle slammed into his back, C flew past him in a jet , turning around to fire again, Joe growled and fired a blast that tore one of the Jet's wings off, and plummet to the ground.

Jigen opened fire with lasers erupting from the Kantu's turrets Joe sent up a dark energy shield , then fired a lance of blackness into the turrets causing them to erupt in flame. He slammed his first into the hull tearing open another part of the hull. He then fired energy bolt after energy bolt into the hull, fires began to spread across the kantu, Jigen grimaced and tried to manoeuvre the Kantu but Joe flew to the engines and fired a lance of energy into the engines, rupturing them and crippling the ship. Smoke began to clog the hallways as the ship began to go down.

Joe crashed through the Kantu's windows landing in front of Jigen, the king instantly went for his shot gun but Joe grabbed his hand and twisted it back, cracking it , "Jigen so nice to see you , I just want you too know, I'm goanna fuck over your country so much no will recognise it when I'm done" He then drove his fist through Jigens chest, leaving a gapping hole in it. The Kantu Erupted in flames, sending debris falling to the ground.

C climbed from the remnants of the Jet , she looked up and saw the Kantu burn and fall to the ground. " No, Jigen" She cried , The queen looked up and saw Joe flying towards her, grimacing, she fired a lance of pure white energy at Joe , he countered with a lance of dark energy, the two beams warred against each other, before C's beam burned through Joe's , the white blast sending Joe hurtling to the ground She charged after him, as soon as she found him she infused her staff with white energy and buried it in Joe's shoulder " You killed him, you BASTARD " She screamed driving the staff deeper into his shoulder, he writhed in pain , C felt a dark presence behind her , but before she could turn a dark energy beam tore into her back, sending her flying forward, she managed to turn around to see her attacker, the small figure looked like a miniature Joe, black scales covered it's body and in it's mouth where jagged reptilian teeth, the only differences where it did not have wings, and instead had a small crocodile like tail. " N..Neil " She managed to stutter out

" Oh yes , I though I may as well spread my gift to the children, they are after all our future" Said Joe

" You monster!" Yelled C jumping up and driving her white energy infused fist into Joe's chest, " Bin... " She tried to say but Neil tackled her, driving his talons into her chest , tearing it open, she pushed him off and blasted him with energy. Only for Joe to grab her by the neck and charge her with Dark energy, C felt her nerves burning in her body as the dark energy fried her insides, Joe threw her to the ground and drove his foot into her back , she struggled to get up, but Joe forced her back down again " Neil if you please" Said Joe

The Demented child summoned an Energy ball in his hand and walked towards C " J..Joe, come to your senses" She said blood running from her mouth

" Oh don't worry C I'm going to take real good care of the country, there won't be much left of it though" Said Joe with glee as Neil fired an energy blast straight into C's head, it ruptured, sending blood and brain matter across the area.

Neil giggled and Joe patted his head " Good work my son, now come , there is much to do"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Siege

The Capital, War room

Riddler looked over the holographic image of the Kingdome, he knew what had happened, they where both dead. And that meant Joe was heading right towards them. The reports had been flooding in, a pair of darkened figures destroying base after base , leaving a burning trail of destroyed buildings , Joe was making his way to the capital, and god help them, he didn't know if he would be able to hold him off.

He walked down the hallways as Soldiers scurried to bolster the defences or grab more ammunition, the coming battle was going to be hard, if the could even win. Anna had gathered the kids, they where being taken away to a secure bunker where they would be safe there. She was her husband walked over him "The Kids are nearly ready to go, "

"Have you told Andre, Alice and the Twins what happened" He asked

"No, what's happening now is stress full enough, we don't need to give them news like this now" Said Anna,

Riddler nodded, "Alight, where's Caitlin"

"I don't know, last I saw her she was down in C's old lab I think she..." Anna was interrupted when the sirens began to sound around the palace, "Damn it" Said Riddler, "He's reached the gates

What remained of the gates lay in a burning puddle of boiling metal dozens of bodies lay burned and mangled around it. Above another intense battle was taking place. Jets and helicopter battled with the enraged Joe, the dark energy user fired into a nearby jet, causing it to explode in a ball of burning fuel, he flew forward dodging helicopter fire, slamming his fists into the copters side cracking it and sending it spiralling to the ground, he laughed as more jets flew forward, unleashing several salvos of missiles at him, he summoned an energy shield, the missiles slammed into it, he grinned, my turn

A lance of darkness flew from his finger tips tearing one of the jets apart, he flew forward firing dark bolts straight into the oncoming Jets, he flew straight at the remaining jet, kicking through the windshield and crushing the pilots throat and letting the jet loose control and plummet to the ground. He watched as it smashed into the city, sending up a cloud of dust, he took a small satisfaction before he heard a missile being fired and saw a rocket slam into him, exploding and sending Joe plummeting to the ground.

A small battalion of mechs advanced on Joe, "Riddler we've found him, he's alone; I don't know where the other one is suppose to be"

Joe pulled himself up, he saw the mechs advancing forward, It's time to call in the cavalry , he thought

The mech battalion lowered their guns and prepared to fire, when a gut wrenching scream came from above them, they all looked up to the skies darken "Mary Mother of God" One of them managed to say as they saw more twisted reptilian Darksiders descended from the sky

"I had a few stops on the way here So I thought I'd make a few friends" Said Joe licking his wounds

The Mech pilots screamed as the legion of twisted monsters descended upon them tearing at their armour, then clawing at their exposed flesh.

Riddler watched as the Video feed went black, "They've breached the perimeter, pull back, fortify the palace, we make our stand here," He said into the coms, he got a few responses, but also several screams of agony as the darksiders over ran the perimeter.

Joe sat atop a ruined building as he watched his army advance through the city, they where slaughtering every single thing they found, cutting a bloody swathe towards the palace, he smiled, the time was approaching , he would soon crush the empire, then, everyone, everyone would fall, the entire world in a bloody war, and he would be right at the centre of it, ohh it would be glorious.

Anna gathered the assembled kids and put them onto the teleporter "But Mommy, I don't want to go" Said Lizzie still terrified

"Sweetie you have to be brave for mommy , take care of your little brother," Said Anna as she typed in the coordinates

"Aunty Anna you'll be coming back to get us right, " Said Andre

"Yes, Yes I will" She pressed the final button and in a flash of light the children disappeared,

Anna closed her eyes, In the distance she heard the sound of gunfire and explosions, he was getting closer

Mephis Palace, Riddlers Workshop

Riddler hurriedly made tweaks to his project, it was originally just an idea , a simple thought, now in around two days he had built it to be their last chance against Joe, he had other safety measures , but if this didn't work he didn't know what would.

The Palace entrance

An explosion tore through the walls scattering the guards as the horde of Darksiders descended upon them, tearing them apart , Joe strode into the Palace, he looked around , and smiled, " So it comes to this , and I couldn't be happier"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Duel

C Squared's Laboratory

" Caitlin I can't intervene yet, the council will destroy me if I do it without their permission," Said Loiterer, through floating orb, Caitlin had contacted him, they need all the help they could get, and having A reaper might turn the tides of the battle

" Loiterer, he's killed C, he killed Jigen, he's slaughtering everyone in the city, he's going to kill all of us if you don't help!" Shouted Caitlin desperately "We need you"

" I'll be there soon then" Said Loiterer as the orb floated to the ground,

Caitlin sighed and sat down, above her she heard the sounds of battle, Joe was in the palace.

Inside The Memphis Palace

Joe hurled a guard into a wall, the man hit the wall, his spine snapping, and he fired a dark bolt into another soldier, causing him to explode in a torrent of blood. He smiled to himself, the carnage appealed to his twisted mind, that was until the wall beside him exploded and he was hurled face first into the ground. Managing to regain his footing he kicked up, sending the giant mech back, Joe sprang up surprised to see who was piloting the mech, in the cockpit sat Riddler, a determined look in his eyes

Joe began to laugh, "Oh this is rich, you're going to fight me riddler, really this should be..."

Riddler didn't wait for him to finish, firing a laser that blasted Joe in the chest and he was hurled back through a wall, Riddler held down the trigger as laser bolts rained down on Joe's body sending him flying back out of sight. As the smoke cleared , only for Joe to fly forward at full speed, slamming into the mech sending it hurtling back, The enraged Darksider rained blow after blow onto the mech , but the hull didn't cracked, riddler quickly pressed a button, and a missile fired from his shoulder at point blank range into Joe's chest, the explosion tore up his chest and sent him back wards, taking the opportunity Riddler had the mech slam his giant metallic fist into Joe's head repeatedly , he brought his foot down on Joe's chest trying to crush him. Only for him to feel great resistance as Joe began to push back the Mech's legs buckled and Joe hurled it through it through a wall.

Joe walked through the hole in the wall, he recognised where they where, in Riddler's Workshop, the distraction gave Riddler enough time to fire a powerful laser straight into Joe's chest breaking his bones and burning the scales, boiling and breaking them.

Joe , feeling the rage building within him he roared and fired a huge blast of Dark energy, blasting apart the laser and slamming into the mech tearing open it's hull and sending him flying back.

Joe walked forward ready to finish Riddler off, however the downed engineer had one ace up his sleeve, he pressed the command button in the mech, a buzz came from behind Joe, he barely had time to turn around before a highly concentrated laser beam tinted with white energy , the beam seared into Joe's chest, burning him, atomising his corrupted cells, he felt his entire body tear apart, the beam lasted for but a few seconds, but it left Joe as a burning pile of flesh on the floor,

Riddler let out a sigh of relief he began to climb out of the mech, only for a dark energy beam to slam into his arm, severing it, and burning it up. He fell to the ground, screaming in Pain. Joe Pulled himself up from the ground, the scales on his body where burned and they hung off of him , his flesh had turned black, "You, You are an Idiot" He screamed at Riddler, slamming his foot into his chest, breaking his ribs,

Joe bent down, grabbing the engineer and lifting him above his head "So I think it's only right I repay the little blow you dealt me today" And with a final roar Joe brought Riddlers back down on his knee, snapping his spine. Instantly Riddlers body went numb, he lost all felling, he couldn't move speak or talk,

The darksider left the now vegetative Riddler to starve in his workshop, Joe limped back into the palaces main hall, he still had a job to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Stand

C Squared 's Lab

Caitlin swore, the crash was heard again, he was getting closer, another crash, the walls shook , he was nearly hear, she grabbed the gun, and several new potions , the ground shook, she heard the metal doors began to collapse from the relentless pounding, she turned to face the door, cocking her plasma gun, she was ready, the door was ripped open, and Joe stepped inside

The darksider was worse for wear, his scale hung of off his body, his raw flesh stretched as he stumbled forward, Caitlin could hear the muscles aching and twisting, his face was a mess, fragments of his fangs where buried in it, raw flesh with the shrapnel of bone fragments protruding from it, his wings where torn on and one of his horns was broken, he rasped and wheezed as he stepped into the lab, the fight with Riddler had not been kind to him. Caitlin lowered the gun, she didn't bother trying to talk with him, and she just pulled the trigger.

A concentrated bolt of plasma hit Joe in chest, it seared through what remained of his scaled armour, burning into his flesh, blackening it and burning deep inside him. He roared, charging forward arms outstretched, Caitlin rolled to the side grabbing one if her potions and hurling them at him, with a sharp crack the glass shattered, pouring acid over Joe's face.

He screamed in agony, covering his face, as the acid ate his flesh, taking the opportunity Caitlin fired again and again into Joe, he reeled back, howling as his body was punctured with searing burning bullet holes, he fell backwards crashing into the wall, his body writhing in pain, before lying still.

Caitlin got up , she fired a few more rounds into his body just to make sure, sighing she heard footsteps coming from behind her, spinning around she saw Anna now heavily armed , "Christ Catlin it's only me!" She said putting her hands up,

"Oh thank god, Anna, I dealt with Joe, he was pretty banged up from some fight earlier, I think h.." A wild dark energy blast tore through her chest, Caitlin's charred entrails splattered onto the wall behind her, she looked down shocked at the gaping hole in her chest, before pitching backwards.

Joe struggled to his feet, his body was barely holding together , the holes rent with Caitlin's gun made him quiver and shake with every movement, his wings where tattered and torn, but he twitched with dark power as renewed energy flowed through him, his eyes where alight with bloody carnage, he let a primal roar, shaking the walls of the Lab

Anna tried to raise her gun but Joe punched it out off her hands and wrapped fists around her neck he began to pull, she let out a scream that was cut short as Joe tore her head from her body, he threw it behind him, letting it plop to the ground. Anna's body dropped to the floor, he stepped over it, leaving the two women's corpses lying in the lab.

The palace had fallen, long live the Dark king.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Long live the king

What remained of the resistance in the Palace was brutally destroyed the ravenous darksiders tore through them, slaughtering and brutally tearing them apart. Killing any who had not fled, Joe walked through the destruction blasting at any who he found, he felt the same power growing within him, he was king now, none could oppose him, all would fall before him, he laughed as he tore a man's arm off, snapping his neck and letting him drop to the ground, he stepped over his dead body and killed another, all around them people died , and felt like he was finally home, here on the battlefield , in the crash of war, and in the carnage of battle, he felt a twisted from of peace, Joe07 was gone, long live this monster who paraded in a twisted costume of a once great man.

Several Miles underground, Memphis Palace Bunker, three hours ago

The children appeared in a flash of light in the bunker, it was eerily empty and quiet, Alice held onto her brother "Andre I'm scarred" She whispered shakily

"Don't worry, we're safe now" Said Andre trying to be brave, all the children heard footsteps approaching them, "See here comes someone to greet us" He said

The Door across from them opened and a guard stumbled in, he tried to open his mouth only for a dribble of blood to flow out, he fell forwards to reveal a bloody hole that had been carved into his back , From the shadows a figure strode, wiping the blood from his mouth, Neil ran his tongue over his blackened teeth , the other children backed away in sheer terror of the twisted reptilian monster that walked towards them " My daddy said they'd send you here, they thought he didn't know about it but he did, isn't he smart" Said Neil advancing on them

"Please don't hurt us" Said Layla staring at Neil's bloody claws

"Oh I wouldn't do that, Daddy says I've to help you, make you free like we are, he said it's not fair you die cause your parents are stupid" Said Neil as his hands began to crackle with Dark Energy "Daddy showed me how to do it, it real easy, here let me show you" He said Projecting the black light onto them, and they started to scream as their flesh began to twist and contort.

Present Day Memphis Palace

The battle was won, the legion of Darksiders stood to attention, they stared up, above them stood their master, their Brood lord, he stared down at them smiling through crocked teeth, his wings stood out behind him, his horns grew larger still, he was growing his power, dark energy crackled from his body, Memphis was his, to rule and destroy, but he was not done, their was still more cities to conquer, he move against them soon enough

Within the Walls of the Throne room

A scar tore open and a tall hooded figure stepped through , Loiterer had been trying to get through to the land of the living, bit there had been some sort of interference, if it was what he thought it was, things had gone to shit fast, , he glanced around , the palace was in ruins, bodies where strewn everywhere , piles of rubble crushing the corpses of the torn apart soldiers, he saw a group of Darksiders feasting on the remains of raw meat stolen from the pantry, they glanced up when he stared at them, he felt a great anger grow within him, how dare they, how dare they do this , Loiterer drew his scythe, lowering it at the darksiders " Die!" He yelled, the Darksiders flesh was torn from them as they where reduced to bones littering the floor," I'm gonna find the person responsible for this, and send them to hell" He said determinedly walking through the palace,


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : The Clash **

**The Memphis Palace **

Loiterer stormed throught the palace, " Die, Die Die ! " He Screamed as he slashed another Darksider in half , the bones of the darkiders he had found littered the ground .hey had killed so many people, they where all dead, C, Jigen, Ridler , Anna , Caitlin. All of them, he had killed all of them. The Bastard, he would find him and tear him apart. He lifted his scyth up and brought it down on the head of another Darksider. He should have come quicker, but the amount of dark energy , the amout of death, it had made the transition difficult. And Now he had failed them. All Of them, he planned to make up for that.

**The new throne room **

a small Darksider ran hurridly to the New Kings side. Joe now towered over everyone, his wings had grown , his horns too. He Glanced downwards, his black souless eyes examining the terrified creature "Speak "

" There is someone in the palace slaughtering our soldiers my lord, he is very powerfulll " Said The cowering servant

" Tell me, what weapon does he carry "

" A Scyth my lord, and he ears a hoded cloak "

" Loiterer, finally you decide to show yourself " Said Joe Grinning " Send out the word, he is too be left alone, I shall deal with him personally "

Loiterer roared as he summoned a Red beam of energy that tore through the bodies of several of the massed Darksiders. " Where are you !" He yelled turning around " Show yourself ! "

" alright then my friend, enough shouting"

Loiterer spun round to see Joe's towering figure walk out from the shadows, he was taken aback by his friends appearance " Joe, what the hell ha..."

Joe's fist smashed into his face, sending him flying backwars, He slammed into the wall , regaining his sense he barely had time to dodge Joe's frantic energy Blast.

" I was wondering when you'd show up" Said Joe walking forward throwing another bolt at him. " I mean While I was tearing apart the rest of the crew I thought about why you weren't their defending them, They where so easy to kill, you where the only one who could stand up to me " He said Smashing his fist into the wall, where Loiterer's head had been moments ago

Loiterer had ducked , he blasted Joe in his chest sending her flying backwards. " How could you do this, why, what happened happened to you, Why did they have to die ! " He screamed as he threw a beam of dark eneregy into his shoulder. He lifted the scyth up and was about to bring it down onto his head, when Joe's hand wrapped around his throat, he tightened his grip and kicked him in the chest, shatering some of his ribs. " I did it because it was fun, and they hated me, and I wanted to fight " He said laughing and brining his fist down on his head. Loiterer stumbled back, before a dark bolt slammed into his chest sending him flying backwards. " Now I'm going to kill you, and then , I'm going to bring city after city down, and they will all bow to me, " He said Lifting Loiterer up . the reaper tightened his grip on his scyth,

" Scream for me " Said Joe Bringin loiterer up to his face

" Fucking Die! " Screamed Loitere, and a screaming chill wind tore into Joe, The scales where peeled off of his skin as the wind burned and disintegrated them. Loiterer stood up Lifting his scyth up " Your a mad dog , Your not Joe anymore, And I'm gonna put you down, I'm sorry for this " He said bringing the scyth up, and slading the scyth across Joe's chest.

Nothing happened.

" What, why arn't you dead, that should hav..." A dark bolt tore through Loiterer's chest, Joe Grabbed the sycth and tore it out of his hand.

" How in hell, you can't hold it, no human can.. "

" Exatly. the darkness, it's made me more than that, deep in my heart I knew you'd be he hardest to kill, but now that I have this" He said drawing his finger across the scyth's blade

Loiterer growled and tried to throw a red energy bolt at him, But Joe's reptilian hand clamped around it, crushing it. " Goodbye old friend , enjoy Oblivion " He lifted up the scyth and brought it down across his chest.

The wind in the palace picked up, Loiterer let out a wail as his soul was rend from the scyth blade , his corporial form was torn apart , Joe simply watched and grinned as loiterer's soul burned " I'll see you in hell old Friend , Now Die ! " He said , The scyth obeyed, obliterating anything that remained of him.

Joe began to laugh, " It's over, one more city then it's over." He said returning to the throne room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

Austin Texas

Rich Raider walked immpatiently in the mayors Office, they had lost all contact with the Memphis Palace three days ago. The entire southeast kingdome had gone completly quiet, no word, no cries for help, Rich felt uneasy, the mayor had asked him to go and Investigate, but he was reluctant to, his train of thought was interupted when a pale faced security guard ran in, he began to babble, " .hhhe Sky , it's gone bbbblack , completly black , they're coming, so many of them "

" What, what are you talking about " Said Rich, the terror stricken man merly pointed at the window, Rich sped over to it, and his Jaw droped, Creatures flew around the city, they desended upon the terrified citizens and paniced soldiers, tearing them limb from limb, " My god what are they"

From Above a giant figure flew threw the sky, it landed ontop of a building, the bricks beneath his feet cracked and split, It's fanged face grinned , he fired a dark bolt into the building opposite him, the building was destroyed. The rubble crushing several fleeing civilians below.

Joe surveyed the battlefield , Austin would fall in a few hours, and then he move, to another city, then another, and another, they would all fall, and the new King would reign supreme, he would create more Darksiders, and they would swarm the earth, and devour.

Joe looked over his new world, a battlefield full of the dead and dying, the twisted spawn of his Dark Energy, and the terrified screaming civilians, this was hell, and Joe loved it, he loved his new world, with all the darkness in his twisted Heart.

**The End **


End file.
